The Adventures After the Slipper
by Goldilocks14
Summary: Ella and Kit lived happily ever after, and this is how it happened. From weddings, to nightmares about pasts, to heirs, to ruling a kingdom. Ella and kit discover more about each other and themselves along the way. Dreams do come true, and these are the adventures after the glass slipper.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

"Cinderellaaaaaaa!" Ella heard her stepsisters' voices coming from upstairs, and they did not sound happy.

She had woken up in the basement where she did most of the cleaning and washing, beside the fireplace and realized it was morning. She looked by the sink and saw a mountain of laundry still left to do. Below it were a dozen of shoes to polish and clean. The fire next to her died so she had to start a new one for their breakfast.

After she made breakfast and brought it out to the table, she saw that all three members of her unloving family were sitting there, giving her the meanest stare she had ever seen.

"Senseless girl!" her step-mother roared. She felt a slap to the side of her face. "What do you think you are doing?!" her step-mother yelled as she slapped the opposite side of her face. "You are the most worthless and unpleasant child! You shall not go to the ball!" The insults and slaps kept coming one after another.

It was hit after hit, and then a strike with something that felt like a whip. Ella could feel where she would have bruises and scars for the rest of her life. She heard her stepmother's words over and over. "Now mark my words, you shall not go to the ball!" It was an endless cycle of pain, suffering, and hopelessness that she could not escape. She curled into a little ball and hoped that it would end, but she knew it wouldn't for a long time. She could never leave or be free.

* * *

She woke and sat straight up, finding herself startled and shaking. She reassured herself it was only a dream. No, a nightmare. She lay back down on the bed that she and Kit shared at the castle and tried to calm down. She looked to her left to see a peaceful Kit sleeping. His even breaths gave some proof to Ella that this was real, and she hadn't just imagined it. It had been a month after Kit and Ella's wedding and she was so happy, happier than she had been in a long time.

But she couldn't shake the fear and anxiety that her nightmare had given her. She touched her cheek and saw that it was wet from fresh tears. She didn't know how to stop crying or relax. She had these realizations and fears before, that if she did something wrong or that Kit would realize he didn't love her anymore or that he had gotten the wrong person, she would be forced to go back to her step-family.

They were banished, along with the Grand Duke, because they kept their knowledge that Ella was the mystery maiden a party, a secret .Not to mention that her step-family had abused and belittled her in her own home. She knew that she never could or would to go back to them, even if she was kicked out of the palace.

Kit heard the sound of a muffled and quiet sob and looked over and saw his wife facing away from him, trembling that could only indicate that she was the source of the crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Ella, my love, what is the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

Ella rolled over and started crying in Kit's arms. He held her close and she knew that she was safer and happier when she was with him. "Oh Kit, it was awful! I was back with my step-mother and step-sisters and I couldn't get away," Ella kept sobbing and couldn't seem to stop. "They started hitting me and I couldn't see you ever again or go to the ball, and I couldn't get away." Ella hugged closer to Kit.

"Ssshhh, ssshh, Ella, it was only a dream." Kit was slowly rocking her back and forth, which always seemed to calm her down if she was ever upset. "You are here with me and we are married, and we are going to have kids and live happily ever after. You will never have to see those people again." Ella's cries seemed to be growing quieter. He looked at her and held her face in his hands while wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "No one is ever going to hurt you again. You've already had enough pain and troubles in your life that you deserve nothing but happiness for the rest of it. I'm going to make sure of that. You always amaze me with your courage and kindness, every day. You see the world as what it could be and are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead and then a soft but loving kiss on her lips.

Ella replied with a heartfelt "I love you too," and her crying had stopped. She realized that all would be well as long as she remembered her mother's words of wisdom; have courage and be kind. The memory of her mother and father and the hope of her and Kit's future put her at ease, letting her know that the bad part of her life is over. As she rested her head on Kit's chest, his rhythmic heart beat was the song that lulled her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: First Vists and Stories

Chapter 2: First Visits and First Impressions 

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! So this is my first FanFiction as you can probably tell. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a very busy schedule, but I will try and post every Saturday, or every week whenever that may be. So you are getting an extra long chapter here. We will probably get into more of T-rated stuff if were not there already. and again, sorry I haven't posted in forever, I will be better about it because I get annoyed when people don't post, but I get it now. So here's another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella. Disney does. I just wrote this story.**

* * *

As Kit and Ella walked out of her childhood home, she felt butterflies start to form in her stomach. Kit hopped onto his horse and reached out his hand to Ella. She grabbed it and was pulled up and sat behind Kit on the saddle, with her hands wrapped tightly around his waist. A guard took the slipper from her hand and delicately placed it in a protective box.

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"To the palace, your new home. Our home," Kit responded.

Ella gave a light-hearted giggle as a response and put her head on his shoulder. Kit yelled "Hiyah", and then they off, back to the palace.

Ella looked behind her and saw her parents' house, her childhood home, the place she made many memories, disappear into the distance, along with many of her fears. 

* * *

When they arrived at the palace, Ella's jaw dropped. She had seen it when she went to ball, but it looked different in the daylight. The tall white corridors looked intimidating while she was a small girl standing at the front of the gate. She wasn't a princess, and she couldn't pretend like she was, like during the night of the ball. 

Kit got off his horse, grabbed Ella's waist, lifted her off, and then set her on the ground. "Are you ready?" he asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ella said nervously. She repeated her mother's words in her mind over and over again. _Have courage and be kind. Have courage and be kind. Have courage and…_

"Cinderella, my darling, are you alright?" Kit questioned with his arm out for her to grab. 

"Yes, your highness, I'm perfectly happy. But please call me Ella, that's my name. " Ella felt more at ease when she grabbed his arm. She always felt happier and safer when she was in his company.

"Alright, Ella. But there is no need for formality anymore my love. I love you, and you can call me Kit." They started walking up the stairs and then Kit said, "I will send some guards to your home tomorrow to collect any personal belongings you need." 

"Thank you, I don't have much, but there are somethings I would like to have."

"If I may be so bold, what happened with you and your family?" Kit asked curiously. He didn't know if he was asking something he shouldn't have, but Kit wanted to know about Ella's past, and see if there was something he could do to help. He wanted justice if any wrong-doing happened to her, the love of his life. He had the power, he was the king. 

"Later, I'm not sure if I want to talk about it right now." Ella looked down to avoid his look and so that he couldn't see the small tears forming in her eyes. 

"Of course," they stopped and Kit turned toward her. "Anything you want you shall have. " He took his right hand and lifted Ella's chin so they could look each other in the eye. They kissed and a sense of relief washed over Ella as his lips met hers. She knew that she could tell him anything, no matter how traumatizing it was for her. He would be there to listen and comfort her. She hadn't felt like that since her parents died. 

Kit kissed Ella's hand and when she looked to her right, she saw the palace before her. "Let's go, I'll give you a tour around the main areas," Kit said.

As they walked in, they were in the ballroom. It was not as decorated as the night of the ball, but it was still the most magnificent room Ella had ever seen. A few staff members looked toward the open door and bowed to Kit. "Dorothy, Philippe, please have dinner prepared and sent to my quarters in about an hour." A man and woman the closest to them nodded back in response. 

Ella looked outside through a huge window that reached the top of the vast ceiling and released that the sun was starting to set. Ella turned her head back to Kit. 

"Ella, this is the head butler, Philippe, and the head housekeeper, Dorothy. They are very kind and will assist you if you call them." 

"Nice to meet you mademoiselle. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know." Dorothy said. She was a short lady, but she had a kind face with a nice smile. Her dark brown hair was neatly pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her black dress was underneath a freshly pressed apron tied around her waist. 

"My lady, welcome to the palace," Philippe said. He had a crisp and clean dark suit with grey vest and white button-up shirt underneath. His mustache covered the area above his lips and he had a small beard at the bottom of his chin. 

"Thank you," Ella politely responded. She curtsied and bowed her head. "It is very nice to meet your acquaintances and to be here at the palace. I'm sure I'm going to love it here and I will let you know if I need anything." 

"Well," Kit started. "I guess I'll give you a tour now." They walked down a hallway and at the end of it, were a set of wide double doors in the middle. The two guards on either side opened it before Kit even reached the end of the hallway. Kit walked in confidently and Ella saw a beautiful red velvet and gold chair at the end of the long room. 

"This is the throne room, and if you follow me, we will head the living quarters." Ella followed Kit through a door on the right side of the throne. They walked up a grand staircase and went on the right side of the stairs. "Over there on the left side are the servants' quarters, dining room, which I'll show you later, and a library. In the center is the main parlor and then the main balcony. Over here on the right are our quarters. Mine is at the end of the hall and then yours will be next to it. Then the guest quarters are a floor above us. I'll show you more like the gardens and the training rooms and such later on."

They reached two doors close to each other. Kit opened the one closest to the stairs and motioned for Ella to walk in. Ella was in shock when she saw the room. There was a large master bed in the back with dozens of fluffy on it. On the left was a couch with small tables on either side and a lower table in front of it. On the opposite side was a beautifully carved desk with stationary and a matching padded chair. The left side had door which Ella walked up to and asked, "Can I open it?" 

Kit responded, "Yes, this is your room." 

Ella ginned and opened it. Inside were two huge wardrobes that once again reached the top of the ceiling and a partition to change behind. Ella opened one and saw a few dresses in the closet.

"Sorry there aren't more dresses for you to wear. We will have the royal seamstress measure and make you more very soon."

"I'm going to have more dresses?" Ella asked excitedly. 

Kit found her curiousness about royal life charming and humble. Her innocence and unknowing about how much he would spoil her, made him smile. "Yes, you will only have the finest dresses made of the best materials." 

"Thank you, but I don't think I deserve to be adorned in such beautiful creations and fine fabrics. 

"Oh my dear, but you do. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen, so you shall have the best clothes to accent and make you look even more beautiful."

"Well thank you." Kit's compliment on her beauty made Ella blush pink. For him, the king, to say that she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen truly said something about her. 

"Behind the other door, you will find a bathroom so you can freshen up and get ready for dinner. It will be ready soon so come to my room when you're done and we can eat. It's other door outside your room. Just knock and someone will let you in." 

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Ella said. Kit gently picked up Ella's hand, kissed it, and left, closing the door to Ella's room on his way out. Ella saw everything once more and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She walked into the bathroom and quickly washed her face. She went back to the closet and picked a simple royal blue dress that exposed her shoulders with three-quarter sleeves and sat down at the vanity opposite of the wardrobes. She brushed her hair and pulled half of it into a ponytail. While she did that, she noticed a small bruise on her right shoulder, which she then quickly covered with her hair. 

She walked to Kit's room and smoothed her dress and knocked two times. Philippe opened the door and Ella walked in. "Have a nice meal your majesty, mademoiselle." He and Dorothy walked out. 

She looked and saw Kit over by the balcony looking out into the dark night sky. He turned back and saw Ella quietly holding her hands, staring back at him. "Please sit," Kit said. 

Kit pulled out her chair and Ella sat down and Kit walked around to sit opposite of her. The smell of the food made Ella very intrigued to see what they were having. There was a roast with some potatoes and vegetables.

Ella grabbed a small helping of everything and put it on her plate. It was more than any of the leftovers and scraps her family gave her from their meals, but it still wasn't enough to cover the plate. Kit saw her plate and questioned himself what her eating habits must have been like. She looked very thin, in that she looked like she hadn't always eaten enough. Kit would try to make sure she would eat more in the future. He also noticed a small bruise on her shoulder. It was there and it was dark. It stood out against her pale skin and it look like she got it from abuse. 

"Wine?" he asked. Ella nodded and Kit poured some red wine into Ella's glass. Ella never really had wine or alcohol before, but she remembered what it did to her step-family. They were very dizzy and said strange things. The next day they would always have bad headaches and she would have to make them extra tea. 

"What are some of your happiest memories?" Kit asked as he was cutting his piece of roast.

"When my parents were alive and I was young, we would always go on picnics in the field near our home. It always had so many flowers that I would pick and make into bouquets or flower crowns that my mother and I wore. After my mother died, my father and I would out there sometimes, but not as often as when she was alive." 

Ella took a small sip of wine and puckered her lips. It was sour, but also a bit sweet. Kit saw her expression and laughed, and Ella joined in. "I've never had wine before, but its good," Ella commented. 

"This wine has a particular taste that most people find unattractive, but I like it. Cheers, to new relationships." They clinked glasses and they each took a sip, and Ella was starting to like it. 

After a tasty meal and getting to one other, they walked out onto the balcony and were watching the stars together. 

"Ok," Ella took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to tell you about my family." 

"You don't have to, you know. Tell me when you are ready," Kit assured her. 

"No, but I am ready." Ella took another deep breath and she noticed that Kit was holding her hands, showing that he was there for her. "When my mother died, my father was always sad. So a few months ago, he married my step-mother, Lady Tremaine. He went on a trip and he got sick and passed away. He was all I had and, then he was gone." Ella sniffed and continued. "Then we dismissed our household and staff and then my step-family made me become their new servant. I did everything for them. Cooking, cleaning, house work, all the chores for my family's estate. I rarely had time to eat, but when I did, I never ate much. Sometimes they would hit or abuse me, and I could do nothing." That was when she realized that she had started crying. "She moved me into the attic, but sometimes it was too cold that I had to sleep near the fire so be warm. I woke up one day covered in cinders and they gave me the name Cinderella, and that was the day that we ran into each other in the forest. Then when I heard about the ball, I had to go to see you, although I didn't know you were the prince. But here is where it gets crazy, so please believe me?" 

Kit nodded and wasn't sure what to expect but he was already astounded by the actions of Ella's step-family. They were cruel, to treat and abuse a young girl that way. 

"So that night the night of the ball, my fairy godmother came and made me a beautiful carriage out of a pumpkin." Ella was waiting for Kit to assume that she was lying, but he just stood there listening intently. "She made footmen from lizards, horses from mice, and she made my beautiful dress and glass slippers. And she said all the magic would run out at midnight so that's why I left early. I still had my glass slipper, but my step-mother found it and broke it and locked me in my room. Then you came and the slipper fit and now I'm here." Once again Ella waited for Kit to call her a liar, but he didn't. 

Kit put his arms around her in a protective hug and whispered quietly, "I'm so, so sorry you were treated that way. You will get justice for what they did to you." Ella felt her tears rolling down her cheeks in honor that someone would do something like that for her. She hugged him back even tighter. 

"As for your fairy godmother and lizards and pumpkins, I believe you. My father told me told stories about them when I was young. But, no matter what happened to you or what you say, I will love you." He faced her and kissed her hands and then lightly kissed the bruise on her shoulder. Ella felt a slight twinge of pain when he did, but she didn't care. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away a little, but Kit brought back his lips to hers in another one, but this one gave the feeling of safety and security. And in that moment, Ella knew she would be happy because Kit would love her for her. Not a mystery princess, not a servant girl named Cinderella, but both. She was Ella. She was both a princess and servant girl, with happy childhood memories that made her who she was.


	3. Chapter 3: Excitement and Surprises

Chapter 3: Excitement and Surprises

 **Author's Notes: So yeah, I broke my promise. I haven't uploaded in a while, I know, and I'm sorry about that. School started and I have rehearsals, homework, and other projects that have taken my opportunities to work on this. But I'm here! Let's focus on the positive! Here's another chapter which I'm very proud of. I hope you all enjoy. And sorry about what went wrong with the last chapter. That was weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Cinderella. I just made this story.**

It was two and half years since Kit and Ella had been married and she was enjoyed living at the palace. She was learning new languages, policies, manners, music, history, and science, and she excelled in all. Kit was away on diplomatic business for a few weeks with neighboring kingdoms on trade deals. Ella missed him as much as she had missed her father when he was away on trips. There was fear that he wouldn't come back, the excitement of never knowing when exactly he would come, and the delight that he were safe and she could hug onto him and never let go. Ella couldn't wait until he came back, for she had something very important to tell him.

She was pregnant. The last few weeks she hadn't been feeling well and assumed that it was a fever and it would pass. Every morning she would wake up and vomit her guts out, then have an awful bout of painful cramps. Then late at night, she would have an ear-splitting headache that went away very slowly until she was asleep.

Finally, Dorothy forced her to send for the royal physician and have her evaluated. Ella had so many ideas going through her mind. " _Am I sick? Am I going to die? Maybe it's nothing. I was sick when I was young, but nothing this bad."_

Next thing she heard made her stop everything she was thinking and her jaw dropped. The doctor said, "My queen, you are expecting child. I assume you are about five weeks pregnant."

Ella hadn't felt this happy since the ball three years ago when she was with Kit. She couldn't imagine that she was expecting a baby. Kit's baby. Her baby. Her and Kit's baby.

"My queen?" the doctor asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry; I'm just processing all of this. I'm…pregnant?" Ella asked, stunned.

"Yes. I will arrange for another appointment for next month so can see how you and your baby are doing. But nothing seems wrong at this time, which is promising of beautiful, healthy baby. See you then."

"See you soon," Ella said politely. "And thank you." The doctor nodded and closed the door that was the entrance to hers and Kit's room.

Ella fell back on their bed and put her hands on her stomach. "Wow," she said out loud, as if her baby could hear her. "I'm your mother, and you're my baby. Don't worry; I will love you as much as my mother loved me, if not more. Your father will be so happy to hear about you, and he'll love you too. I just know it."

Ella woke up the next morning expecting to feel sick again, but she didn't. "Oh, maybe you're ok today and I won't get nauseous. "She stood up and felt dizziness overcome her which made her unexpectedly sit back down on the bed. "Ok, maybe not completely." She breathed deeply for a couple of seconds and it was gone. She sat up slowly, not feeling the nausea she felt a few moments ago.

Ella bathed, got dressed, and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. Having told the staff last night that she was pregnant, they brought some extra food out for her. They had dealt with pregnant royals before and knew they always ate extra. Ella had two servings of oatmeal, eggs, and ham and even drank half the pitcher of orange juice.

After breakfast, Ella decided to go to the library to do some find on advice on being pregnant and childcare. She was taking her time as she was walking her favorite route to get there. It was the main hall that had windows overlooking the private entrance for the staff or royals who want to enter or exit without a public assembly showing up. She looked out and saw the King's escort group of horses and their riders and then she saw him. Kit had come home.

Ella ran down the stairs the same way she would have done as if it was her father coming back from one of his trips. She opened the door and ran to Kit. "Kit!" she yelled happily.

Kit looked over to her and broke into a smile. "Ella!" He picked her up and twirled around and she securely wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly planted an enthusiastic and passionate kiss on his lips.

She hugged him and whispered, "I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too" he replied as he pulled her closer to him, so that the shape of her body would fit with his.

He had missed her so much. When was bored with meetings or his mind just drifted off, he would think of her. He couldn't wait to come home and spend time with her. That's all they ever needed to do. Be in the same building, and if it was the same room, their connection would stronger. They would talk about their day or what they wanted to do tomorrow, or even just watch the sun set and they would be perfectly happy in each other's company.

"I have something to tell you," she said. She took his hand and started to pull him towards the castle.

"Alright," he said with intrigue. He looked back to his commander and let him know that they would deliberate about the trip when he would be able to.

Kit had no idea what Ella was going to tell him. He loved surprising her, whether it is jewelry or a romantic picnic. She was astonished and thankful for Kit's generous nature.

They entered their room and sat down on the couch that faced the gardens. She gracefully put her hands on Kit's and tried her best to hide her smile.

"Kit, I'm…um...I'm…"Ella tried to get her words out but they wouldn't come. "I…uh…the thing is…"

"Ella," Kit said kindly. "Whatever it may be, don't fret over telling me. I will still be me, and you will still be you."

"Well not exactly," Ella replied. Kit's words gave her the confidence to find hers and say what needed to be said, as they always do. "This will change our lives forever. Kit, I'm pregnant."

Kit's face was a mix of shock and disbelief. "You're… with child?" Now Kit was struggling to find his words. "We…are going to… have a baby?" He stood up and started pacing around the room.

Ella nodded gently, smiling while trying to decipher Kit's emotions and feelings toward the news.

"How long have you known?" he asked in a concerned manner. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I just found out yesterday," Ella stood up to face Kit as he continued pacing. "But the doctor said I was around five weeks pregnant. So…"

"So just before I left for my trip…" Kit finished. Ella nodded in agreement.

 _Flashback to five weeks ago…_

" _Why do you have to go?" Ella asked when she handed Kit a book he asked for from their bureau. They had come back for dinner and while Ella and Kit were ready for bed, she was helping him with last-minute packing._

" _It'll be good for the kingdom to establish more trade partners with our neighboring kingdoms." Kit said as he put the book in his last suitcase that needed to be packed. He fastened the strap tightly and set it by the door with the other two he had previously packed._

" _Well, can you give me something to remember you by?" Ella asked flirtatiously._

" _I think I can do that," Kit said absolutely. Kit kissed Ella and started to pull down her nightgown sleeves with his hands. Ella kissed his jaw, then his cheekbone, and then his temple. Then they transferred to the bed where they were kneeling._

 _Kit and Ella lifted her dress over to head and Kit was removing his pants while Ella pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor…_

 _When they were done, they had nothing on and only had the sheets covering them. Ella asked "Kit, would you ever want children?"_

" _Yes, I would. My father often told me what a blessing I was, and if I ever found the right princess, that I should have children because it would make my life complete."_

 _Ella felt embarrassed since she wasn't a princess, even though strangers were often confused her with one because she behaved and presented herself as if she was a princess. "Not that you aren't one. You're better because you're my princess." Kit kissed the top of her head._

 _She sat up and faced him. "I want to have children, now." Ella said._

" _Are you sure?" Kit sat up again to match her level. "Because if you really want to, we can try."_

 _Ella nodded and passionately kissed him. "I love you," she said as she sat on his lap._

" _I love you too Ella," Kit said._

 _In unison, they went under the sheets they were back at it again._

"Wow," was all Kit could say.

"Are you happy? About the baby?" Ella asked concerned.

"Happy? Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not sure. You seemed pretty distressed after I told you."

"That's exhaustion form the trip. I had to really think about it to understand. I can't believe it! I never expected you could get pregnant this soon." Kit walked over to Ella and hugged her once more. "I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm going to love this child with all my heart." One of Kit's hands moved toward Ella's stomach and he gently placed his hand on it.

"I'm so happy you're happy," Ella said as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Kit wiped them away and said, "I love you, and I love this baby."


	4. Chapter 4: Enchanted and Exits

Chapter 4: Enchanted and Exits

 **Author's Notes: Oh. My. Goodness! I have been the worst writer ever! I haven't uploaded in a really, really, really long time. I'm so sorry for those who have followed this story and have waited for this, but here it is! I will also try and upload another Fanfic for one of my favorite novels,** _ **The Scorpio Races.**_ **If you have read the book, you go and check out the fanfic, but if you haven't read it, well you should read it, and then read my Fanfic.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update this story since a lot of you seem to really enjoy it, which makes me super happy since this is my first fanfiction. This chapter is about Kit's P.O.V. about the night at the ball. So I really hope you enjoy it and I will make sure to try and keep a better updating schedule for stories. Also, if you guys have any ideas for what I can write chapters on, it would be really cool and help the story continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella 2015; Disney does. I just created the story and based it off of Disney's work.**

 **Kit's P.O.V.**

It was the night I had waited for; the night of the ball. I kept looking at the entrance to see if the girl I met in the country would come through those same doors as all the guests. I organized the ball so that everyone would be invited. I just hoped it would be worth it and she would show up.

The Grand Duke brought the Princess Chelina of Zaragoza up to the royal skybox so that he could introduce her to me, a planned meeting no doubt. She was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful; the girl I met in the country was beautiful. She could make time stand still with her looks, but she was more than a pretty girl. She had character. She was charming, kind, and she was utterly enchanting.

I heard them announce that it was time for me to choose my partner for the first dance and I noticed they closed the doors a few minutes ago. My heart sank and accepted the fact I would have to dance with Chelina. But I still had hope that the girl would come and we could spend all night together, and I tried to let that thought get me through the night.

Then I saw the doors open and my spirits began to soar. I saw her, the girl! I knew she would come, but I never thought she would look as spectacular as she did. She was radiant in her blue dress and outshined even the fairest of maidens who were already there. The whole ballroom seemed to stop and stare at her, just as I was.

I excused myself from the balcony and went down as fast as I could to meet her. I knew I had to dance with her and she had reached the bottom of the stairs by the time I got there. Everyone dissipated from the floor and we met in the middle. I didn't know she was a princess, but if she was, that meant I wouldn't have to marry the princess Chelina and I could marry her. I suddenly got nervous and tried not to let it show, but I guess it must have because I stumbled on my words when I had asked her to dance. Nevertheless she said yes anyway. Her response gave me the confidence to lead her through this dance.

I put my hand on her back and she gasped, probably reacting to the same spark of electricity I felt when I touched her. She was elegant and graceful when I twirled her and she perfectly fit into my arms when she rejoined me. We danced on the ballroom floor and I'm not sure what she felt, but I felt as though we were the only people in the room (even though literally speaking it wasn't true). I knew everyone had the eyes on us and I tried not to let the nagging ideas of what my father and the Grand Duke thought interrupt my time with this girl.

Before we knew it, the song was over and another one started, but I wanted to show her something, something I had never shown anyone; my secret garden. I go there when I want to escape the royal life and just need some alone time. I led her there and she seemed captivated by it and I knew I had made the right choice to show it to her.

I invited her to sit on the swing I had used very much as a child, but she was hesitant about it until I persuaded her to sit. I pushed her as she once again seemed enchanted by the swing, as if she hadn't felt this much joy in a long time.

Her shoe came off and I went around to pick it up, not suspecting to find it made of glass. I carefully picked up this peculiar shoe and I asked her about it. She responded "Why not?" This girl was intriguing. She was challenging me, making me curious to know more about her. I delicately put the slipper on her foot, and I couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft her skin was.

She came closer and I implored her to tell me who she really was. She replied, "If I did, then everything might be different." But I didn't care if things were different; I just knew I was falling love with her and I needed her in my life. Our lips were inches away when I heard the clock chime, indicating it was almost midnight.

She looked up towards the clock in disbelief and disappointment filled her eyes. She told me she had to go and I asked why. She said something about lizards and pumpkins leaving me in bewilderment. When I looked around, I noticed she was gone and I started to look for her. I discovered she was heading back to the castle the way we came.

She ran through the portrait room we were in earlier, when I commented on her beauty. I insisted that someone should paint a portrait of her to capture her ethereal beauty, but she denied my thoughts, believing they weren't true. I spotted her making her way through the ballroom and up the stairs.

I was stopped and forced to dance with two of the most annoying women I have ever met, delaying me from catching up to her. I saw she ran into my father and then she exited through the doors. My father's face was surprised and I would have to ask him about their interaction later. I couldn't let this girl get away; I had to know more about her and I had to see her again.

I ran outside into the warm June night air and saw her running down the stairs. She must have dropped something, probably her shoe since it fell off earlier, and went down to pick it up. I was catching up to her and yelled "Wait!" and "Stop!" but she was in too much of a hurry and just left whatever it was there.

She got in her golden carriage just as I picked up her slipper that she in fact dropped. The Grand Duke and the Captain came down and I asked them to retrieve my horse, but the Grand Duke dismissed my request saying my father needed me here and he saddled on a horse himself, riding in the direction the mystery girl left in.

I looked longingly in the distance, wishing I could go after her myself, and reluctantly turned around, starting for the castle. I cradled the show close to my chest, protecting it since it was the only piece I had of her to remind me of the time we spent together that night at the ball. Where the girl I had met in the country, turned out to be a mysterious princess who stole my heart.


End file.
